A School Like Hell
by Yokan Ookami
Summary: This is an AU fan fiction. Kagome is transferred to a new private school. The four richest boys at that school get on her bad side and watch Kagome kick some butt while she enjoys walks through Feudal Japan with the same guys, or are they the same?
1. The First Meeting

Chapter 1- the first meeting  
  
'Oh god! Ohmygod! I'm late for my first class and it's only my first day. Maybe I should just ask that guy over there.' Kagome rushed to the guy in a pathetic attempt to find out where her first class was. SCREEEECH! CRASSSH! 'Oh damn it of course I run strait into a locker.  
  
"Hey bitch!" said a tall guy with long white hair and amber eyes and the senior uniform of a red muscle top and black pants.  
  
"How dare you!" this time it was a taller guy with black hair and covered in furs.  
  
"Nobody walks up to the Inochishirazus like that!" A guy in the senior uniform shouted this.  
  
"Humph. She's just lost." This guy was dressed in white and had long white hair.  
  
'He's beautiful' thought Kagome.  
  
"SO!" "SO!" "SO!" the three boys screamed at the white one.  
  
"As the welcoming committee it's our job to show her around her first day." The same beautiful guy said as he picked up her schedule.  
  
As Kagome's vision cleared and her ears stopped ringing she remember the names of the group Inochishirazus. Her friend, Rin the girlfriend of Sesshomaru, the guy in the white outfit, had made sure she had learned them so she could address them properly.  
  
Inuyasha was the annoying one in the senior uniform with the long white hair and amber eyes. Kouga was the one in furs. Nobody knows why but he's always cold. Miroku was the other one in the school uniform.  
  
'Rin warned me about Miroku. She said all he thinks about is groping anything that looks remotely feminine. Uh-oh that puts me in a bad situation.'  
  
"Fine let me see her stupid schedule," Inuyasha snatched it from Sesshomaru's hand, "This has all of the same classes as me."  
  
"Then it's your job to show her around, Inuyasha."  
  
"I will not be seen with this bitch. She's disgusting!"  
  
"Fine, I'll take her around if she did not fall into a coma from your screaming, Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey! Why do you get to take her around you take all the new girls around and this one actually has a nice body so I'm taking MY woma. OUCH!"  
  
Kouga was slapped HARD, and it had hurt.  
  
"You baka, I'm not some item on e-bay you can bid on and be shipped to you. I'm a human BEING!!!"  
  
"So bitch, we can do anything we like!"  
  
"This is why I transferred from my last school because bastards like you couldn't get out of my face!!!!"  
  
Kagome stormed away leaving a very surprised group of boys behind. When she finally got to her first class she was given a demerit for not finding the welcoming committee to show her around.  
  
'Oh the irony.'  
  
"Hey guys why don't we have some fun with this bitch. Maybe messing with her head is in order. Let's see who can get her to bow and kiss their feet first in front of the entire school."  
  
"Great idea, Inuyasha."  
  
"I'll take that bet."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The four guys shook hands to seal the deal then left laughing about the ideas they would use to break this bitch and how much fun it would be.  
  
*Hey y'all this is my second fan fic PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! This will be under Yokan Ookami in about two days. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Faster updates and I'll know if people want me to continue. *  
  
Love y'all Youkai Jewel (soon to be Yokan Ookami) 


	2. Crossing Over

Chapter 2- Crossing Over  
  
Kagome's day was eventful, but in the same way was foreshadowing her next.  
  
The Inochishirazus were busy. They knew the bet and what was in store for Kagome Hiragashi, now more commonly known as bitch.  
  
Kagome returned home, and immediately went to talk to her grandpa about her day. She had done this since senior kindergarten and she definitely needed to talk about today.  
  
"Jiji? Where are you? Why are you in the well house?" Kagome heard something moving inside the old well house. Kagome opened the door and saw the well glowing!  
  
'This glowing aura is part of me! But how???' thought Kagome.  
  
As the aura pulled Kagome towards it, Kagome felt a wave of heat sweep over her. Then she felt nauseated! Where was that wave of heat?  
  
Kagome felt ground form beneath her. She heard a familiar voice. Wait!! She knew that voice; it was Inuyasha's!!!!!!!! How could he be here??? Wherever here was.?  
  
Kagome pulled herself to the lip of the well, and there HE was!!  
  
"Hey." He said casually. "Did you get stuck in that well??"  
  
This wasn't Inuyasha's attitude. Inuyasha was ignorant, mean, and a jackass.  
  
'What is going on here??' thought Kagome, 'too weird.'  
  
"Who's down there, Inuyasha??" a sweet voice called.  
  
Kagome searched for the speaker. 'Ahhhhhhhh it's Kikyo!!!!!'  
  
"Kikyo, it's some nice girl."  
  
"Oh hello, why were in that well?"  
  
'Are these people stupid or what?' Kagome was confused these people were so unlike the ones from Tokyo. 'Wait, what if I'm not in Tokyo any more?!?!?!'  
  
"Excuse me, when and where am I?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Japan, Tokijen Era, 1500." Kikyo answered quickly.  
  
"Kikyo, why don't you go take a bath with." Kagome told him her name, ".Kagome I'm sure you can help her if she's lost."  
  
"All right, Inuyasha, and NO peeking!" Inuyasha blushed at the thought.  
  
"Let's go Kagome." Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
As the two girls walked into the forest, Kikyo changed. for the worse.  
  
"You bitch, how come you look like me? Are you my re-incarnation?? Oh, no matter, I can't have someone who looks like me running around."  
  
Kikyo pulled out a beautiful carved bow and a glowing arrow out of her quiver.  
  
"DIE, re-incarnate!!!" Kikyo released her arrow in a flash of light.  
  
Kagome screamed like hell was being released.  
  
*Hey y'all how is it? Just to tell you a LOVE reviews and they make me post faster ^__^! Hey I need any ideas for pairings and plots and if you don't like the title you can also send me some ideas for that. Email them to me at yokanookami@aol.com love y'all and I hope y'all like it!!!!! If your confused IM me at YokanOokami and I'll try to clear it up *  
  
Love y'all  
  
Yokan Ookami 


	3. Rewrite

That's it! I can't stand this any longer! I love all these stories to death and I love my reviewers so much but these all suck soooo bad. My writing style has changed so much in the past year that just reading these drove me insane. I will try to rewrite them if I have time since I've started a full time story of fiction press. Anyone who has any questions regarding this story please feel free to email me through my bio page. I'm sorry, but this story will be put on hold until I can rewrite the chapters. Breaking Kagome is waiting for a massive 12 or 13 chapter upload so be patient for it. Thank you for wasting your time on this pathetic author's note. I will email any reviewers that left an email address when a chapter has been rewritten. This is the order: Kagome Wolf Demon, Wolf Pack, A School like Hell, and elle save our pathetic story and rewrite it (Rivalry). They will be rewritten in this order and once again thank you for wasting your time.  
  
Yokan Ookami 


End file.
